How to Rock Being in Love
by XxRoseFirexX
Summary: AU Kacey Simon always did what's expected of her, until one day, Stevie showed her how to really live…. BadGirl!Stevie, Perf!Kacey GirlxGirl Don't read if you don't like!
1. Chapter 1

_How to Rock Being In Love_

_AU_

_Kacey Simon always did what's expected of her, until one day, Stevie showed her how to really live…._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock, if I did Stacey would be the only pairing of relevance. Please enjoy and R&R**

Deans' tongue entered Kacey's mouth with experience; Kacey knew she should enjoy this, but like always, she didn't. It felt wrong, but like expected of her, she returned the kiss, she counted to thirty in her head and pulled away, trying to seem like she enjoyed the kiss.

"Dean, we have to go to class." Kacey smiled, trying not to let the relief show in her voice.

"Come on babe, let's skip and have some fun." Dean winked at her as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Deeaan, I can't." She giggled, "If I skip class one more time my parents would kill me." Kacey expertly got out of Deans' hold.

"Aww babe…" Dean pouted.

"Kacey!" Molly squealed as she walked up the hall with Grace by her side.

"Hey Molly! Hey Grace!" Kacey said giving them air kisses.

"You ready to go?" Molly asked linking her arm through Kacey's.

"Talk to you later Dean!" Kacey called over her shoulder as she, Grace, and Molly walked down the hallway.

"Oh my god Dean is so hot! You are so lucky!" Molly giggled, Kacey shrugged.

"Yeah, Molly and I were talking; she said that she wants to kiss him!" Grace smiled.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Molly shoot Grace a look. "I mean, she did not say that, and she also didn't say she wanted to do other things with him. That would be bad since you two are dating." Grace beamed at Molly. "See Molly I can keep a secret!" She stage whispered.

Maybe this should have bothered Kacey that her best friend wanted to do things with her boyfriend, but it didn't. Maybe that was one of the first signs among others that she wasn't like many girls, but she ignored them.

"Whatever, anyway, Perf practice later today at my house?" Kacey asked flipping her dark hair.

"Yeah, totally." Molly said, relieved that Kacey didn't do something horrible, like ban her from the Perfs.

The bell rang and Kacey frowned. "Eww, I have to go to Stats now, see you later… Peerrf power!" The girls did their signature stances before leaving off to their different classes.

"Kacey Simons. You're late." Her statistics teacher could be a real bitch; she was only a minute late.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dawn! I had… lady problems." She staged whispered, this always got her off the hook.

"This is you fourth period this month Miss Simon. I suggest you go to the doctors; after you serve detention."

Kacey's jaw dropped. "What? You've got to be kidding me! I've never had a detention in my life!"

Ms. Dawn handed her a pink slip. "Well, there is a first time for everything Miss Simon."

"Please! Can I, like, do anything else but that? Extra homework? Anything! I have a Perf practice today!"

"You really should let her and the Perf's practice Ms. Dawn." A voice said from the back of the room. "Her shitty little group is going to need all the help they can get if they want to beat Gravity Four at the talent show."

Kacey glared, she knew that voice. "Loserberry," she stalked over to the annoying girl, she didn't know why she was wasting her breath on this loser, but whatever. "I'm surprised people like you are smart enough to be in this class."

"And I'm surprised you can function without your little girl band." Loserberry replied, her hazel eyes not leaving Kacey's brown ones.

"If you honestly think your stupid little wannabe band can beat the Perf's? You got another think coming."

"Oh fuck off Simon."

"I said SILENCE GIRLS! You two just earned yourselves a weeks' worth of detention!"

"What? But Ms. Dawn!" Kacey started.

"Do you want that to be two weeks Miss Simon?"

Kacey snapped her mouth shut.

"I want to see the both of you after school, do you understand me?"

Kacey and Loserberry nodded.

"Now SIT Kacey."

Kacey obediently sat down in the chair in front of Loserberry.

"Good girl…" Loserberry whispered.

"That's IT LOSERBERRY!" Kacey snapped turning around.

"Simon! Baskara! Principals' office! Now!" Ms. Dawn barked, pointing at the door. Without a word the two of them left the class.

**HTRHTRHTR **

The principal sighed, and fixed his toupee. "This is the fifth time this school year you two have been sent to the office for arguing with each other. And frankly, I do not believe detention is what you two need."

Kacey shot Principal Steveman her beauty pageant winning smile, "Thank you Principal Steveman! I knew someone of your standards would understand."

"You didn't let me finish. I want to start a buddy program. It is to put an end to school bullying by making you friends with someone who is your opposite. And who better to try this out than you two? This is a semester thing, and the end of it I want a ten paged report on how this experience changed your life."

Loserberry finally spoke up "What? I really can't do this! I'd rather take detention than this any day."

"Stevana, if you do not do this you will both be suspended and it will go on your permanent record. I am sure none of you want that."

Kacey slumped her shoulders, defeated, and Loserberry drew in a breath.

Principal Steveman smiled at his obviously won victory. "Now, I want you two to spend as much time as you possibly can together. And I expect the report to be well written. If either of you fail to do this, you will have two weeks suspension coming back with a two week before and after detention. Understand?"

"Yes Principal Steveman." They replied in unison.

"Good." The final bell rang announcing the end of school. "You two are to start this project immediately." Principal Steveman was silent for a while, and then started organizing papers. "You may go." He said, not looking up from his work.

"Well I can't be seen at school with _you_ Loserberry."

"It's Stevie."

"What? Kacey said, turning to Loserberry.

"I said. My name is Stevie. You better start calling me Stevie, or else you will regret it."

"Whatever Lo… Stevie, anyway, like I was saying. I can't be seen with you in school. I have Perf practice on Monday, Thursday, and Friday. On Tuesday, I have yoga, on Wednesday I have my weekly Spa trip. On Saturday, I have a slumber party with my boyfriend, and on Sunday… I just don't want to see you. So sorry! We can't do this stupid buddy thing." Kacey said, pulling her I phone from her yellow purse.

"Hah, hold on their tiger. I am not getting suspended because _you _want to be difficult. I don't want to do this damn project either. But I don't like failing. If you don't meet me at Danny Mangos at 7:30 today, I will tell everyone in this school that we're best friends."

Kacey gasped, "You wouldn't." She whispered horrified.

Stevie smirked. "Try me. See you at 7:30. Don't be late."

And for once in her life, Kacey was speechless.

**HTRHTRHTR **

_AN: So what do you think? If you read it please tell me your thoughts? I hope you like it, it's Badgirl! Stevie, well, kind of… you'll see what I mean in the later chapters. R&R! Tell other SteviexKacey fans about this fanfiction please! _


	2. Chapter 2

Kacey was faux texting, trying to act like it wasn't out of the norm for her to be at Danny Mangos without the other Perfs. It was 7:45 and Loserberry still hasn't shown up. Outside, Kacey was as chill as a cucumber. Inside, she was fuming. Did Loserberry not know who she was? She could have her social life ruined for years! Though, then again, Loserberry and her crappy band where pretty low on the social ladder totem pole… maybe she didn't care about her social status.

Kacey shoved that thought out of her head. Who didn't care about their social status? It was 7:46 now; Kacey pulled out her compact and applied lip gloss, making sure her lips were deliciously shiny. The clock seemed to be moving slower than they did when she was having the bimonthly family dinner. Kacey fluffed her hair, and let out a long sigh, she was getting impatient. She dug through her purse and found a piece of gum and slowly put it in her mouth, the burst of minty flavour refreshing.

"Well, well, well… look like the kitty actually turned up to play." Kacey slowly looked up and saw Loserberry standing right in front of her.

"Happy Loserberry? I'm here!" Kacey said exasperated.

"Ahh now Kacey, what did I tell you about calling me Loserberry? It's Stevie."

Kacey rolled her eyes. "What do you want Lo…. Stevie?" She finally ground out.

Stevie sighed flicking her highlighted brown hair from her eyes. "Look, I hate this as much as you do, okay? But we're going to get this damn project done. After that, we can go back to hating each other. We just need to write this paper, be at least _civil_ in front of Steveman, and we're good okay?"

Kacey drummed her perfectly manicured nails on the table. "So… we pretend to be friends, get the project done, and never speak again?" She blew a small bubble, and snapped it with a loud pop. "Fair enough, as long as you don't interfere with my friends, we're cool."

"Same goes for you Princess." Stevie said, holding her hand our expectantly.

"Uh… what do you want?" Kacey asked raising her eyebrow.

"Give me your phone." Stevie answered, like that was obvious.

"Um… how about no?" Kacey replied holding her phone tightly, there was no way she was letting Loserberry touch her baby.

"Look, you'll need my number so I can tell you things about me and you me so that way we don't have to spend much face time together."

"I don't even let Dean touch my phone." The Perf stated.

Stevie bit her bottom lip, and Kacey stared at it for a second too long. "Look, just give me the damn phone, and I'll make it quick and painless for you. I won't even hold it for longer than a minute."

Stevie smiled a bit when Kacey reluctantly handed over her phone, true to her word, she handed it back about forty seconds later. "See? Painless. Now text me."

"Excuse you; don't tell me what to do." Kacey huffed.

"Text me or I tell the school." Stevie rolled her eyes.

**You know, that threat's getting old. Fast.** Kacey typed furiously into her phone and quickly pressed send.

Within seconds, Stevie's phone buzzed. Stevie quickly glanced at it and gave a half smirk. "Remember this tiger, I don't make threats. Only promises." And with a wink so quick that you'd miss it with a blink, Stevie walked away from Kacey.

**HTRHTRHTR**

Kacey was fuming. How dare Stevie walk away from her? She was Kacey Simon for Pete's sake! And then she fucking winked at her? What was that meant to mean? Sure, she heard the rumours that Stacey batted for other team, but that couldn't be true! She made them up herself. She was probably dreaming it, it happened so fast she's sure she was seeing things. Kacey landed on her king size sleep number bed. It was one of her many 'Sorry I forgot an important date' present. Her parents' didn't miss anything for her to get this bed, but she made up some fake recital so she could get it. Stevie was odd, and throwing her off her game, she didn't like that. Kacey wanted to scream into her pillow, but as at risk of ruining her makeup, so opted to blast the music on instead. She was lost in the world of music, when her phone started playing Chris Brown With U. It was Dean.

Kacey sighed and picked up the phone. "Hey Dean! I missed you!" She gushed over the phone, crossing her eyes at how phony she sounded.

"Bay! I missed you too! I was wondering… are your parents in? If not we can have some fun… if you know what I mean." She could hear the leer in Deans' voice, and it disgusted her.

"Oh… can't I'm actually going to my uh… maids cousins' birthday party." She lamely replied.

"They make you go to those? Ahh that sucks babes." Dean said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it! I don't know what to wear!" Kacey groaned, her lie sucked, but hey, she wasn't dating Dean for his smarts.

"Well… maybe tomorrow then?" Dean asked his voice hopeful.

Kacey sighed. "Yeah, tomorrow, sure."

"I love you bunny bear."

Kacey's raised an eyebrow. "Bunny bear?" She asked.

Dean cleared his throat, she could feel his embarrassment. "Ahh… sorry…gotta go." He mumbled, hanging up.

Within seconds, Molly was texting her.

**Hey wat u wearin tomorz?**

Kacey sighed, this was a charade they went through every day both of them desperately trying to out due each other.

**Uhm idk probs sumthin I bought the mall today**

Kacey smiled when she hit send, that meant that whatever Molly was going to wear, she'd second guess it, and eventually settle for something second best. She got the answering text within minutes.

**Cool. Dad got back frum Paris with latest fashion. Have fun with ur mall clothes!**

Kacey moaned and covered her face; she forgot that Molly's dad went shopping all over the world for his little girl. Oh well, it wasn't the clothes that made the girl, but how you rocked them instead. Kacey went to one of her walk in closets and began looking for something to wear, when her phone started playing Barbie Girl. She smiled; it was Grace's favourite song, and her ringtone.

"Heyy Grace!" She said when she answered the phone.

"Ah my gawd, how'd you know it was me?" Grace gasped.

"Uh…" Kacey trailed off it was hard to sometimes realise if the girl was joking or not.

"Were you abducted by aliens and given super powers to know who's calling you? That would be such a boring super power, with caller ID and everything. Unless your phone is broken, and you couldn't work out your caller ID… then it would be a great superpower!"

"Yeah… it would be I guess." Kacey chuckled. "So whatcha doing?" She asked whilst sorting through clothes.

"Just wondering… you went to the mall today without us? Why?" Grace whined through the line.

"Sorry Grace I was picking something out for… my maids cousins' birthday. I would have totally brought you guys, but it would have been a total bore searching for presents for people you don't even know. Ya know?"

"That's so true! You know, I once had to buy my cousin who I didn't even know a gift, and I ended up buying him a car from my daddy's used car lot! Maybe you could do that? You know my cousin really liked that gift…"

"Uh no… I'm sure that my maids' cousin will like my gift just fine. I have to go Grace; my homework is sadly calling my name."

"You're doing homework? Why don't you just get a geek to do it?"

Kacey shrugged, and then remembered she was on the phone. "I wanna see if I can do it…" She said lamely.

"Ohhhh… I get it! Dean is there! That's odd… maybe she was lying…"

"Wait, what? Who's lying?" Kacey s voice was sharp.

"Uh… nothing! I know nothing! I got to go! Bye!" And with that Grace hung up.

Kacey blew her hair from her face, maybe a shower would help clear her mind.

**HTRHTRHTR **

Kacey was wrong, the shower only returned her thoughts back to Stevie and her damn lip biting… that damn wink… what was did it mean? She looked so cute in her work outfit… a real smile graced Kacey's face. She shook her head and pinched herself; she was still wet from the shower, so it hurt a lot more than it should have.

"I have a boyfriend... and Stevie is a _girl_!" She muttered whilst combing her fingers. Her hair went to its natural curly hair, maybe since natural was back in, she'd wear it curly tomorrow. After pulling on a white tank top and jogging pants, she walked back in her room. She liked being home alone, only for the reason that she could be herself. She could chill, write lyrics that weren't meant for the Perfs, and actually eat without worrying about someone saying she'd eat too much.

She walked all the way down stairs and peered into the fridge to see if she could find anything to eat, she found that the in home chefs cooked her some gross fancy looking dish. Looks like she was ordering pizza tonight! She quickly called up the nearest Domino's they'd be there in 30 minutes or less. She grabbed a hoodie and waited for her pizza on the swing set that she used to love when she was little. Once she got her pizza, she walked back up stairs quickly, it was getting dark, and while she liked being alone, she didn't like being a lone in the dark. Once in her room she took a big bite out of the delicious pizza and grabbed her phone for something to do.

She noticed she had an unread text, after finishing her pizza she wiped her hands and opened the message. It was from Stevie.

**Hey Princess. Wuu2?**

Kacey groaned.

**Stop calling me princess.** She text back, and went to her next slice, on her second bite, her phone beeped again.

**Oooh kitty got claws? :P**

Kacey smirked. **You have no idea.** She replied.

**Hahaha, anyway, I have band practice tomorrow. I would invite you but you're the enemy, plus I don't want to bum you out with how awesome we are. We can start the project at 5:30? Is that good?**

Kacey frowned. **I thought we were going to do 'as little face time as possible.'**

Her reply game back immediately. **Aww but where's the fun in that? :P**

Kacey sighed. **This ain't meant to be fun Loserberry. **

Kacey went back to devouring her pizza, waiting for her reply, she had to wait ten minutes for the damn thing.

**What did I tell you about calling me that?**

Kacey sighed, great, now she had to wait at least twenty minutes so she could pretend that whatever she was doing was more important than whatever Stevie was doing. She took her time eating her third slice of pizza, taking baby bites and chewing very slowly. She was only a quarter of the way finished when she decided that she'd answer even though only though only a few minutes passed.

**I forgot. Sorry. **

Once again, the reply was immediate. **'Course you did. You're meeting me up at 5:30. I'll get you a free Danny Mango smoothie. Kay?**

Kacey smiled. **Fine. But I pick the smoothie.**

**Deal. See you at 5:30.**

Kacey smiled as she cleaned up her dinner. It was getting late and she needed to sleep. And tonight was one of the first times she ever fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**HTRHTRHTR **

Kacey couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was the first one of the Perfs to enter the school, but that wasn't what bothered her. It was Stevie. Her eyes were glued onto the girl… she looked different for some reason. She wasn't sure what it was… she studied her, but made it look as if she was interested in texting. When she got to her lips, she realised they were slightly shiny. Was Stevie wearing _lipgloss_? Huh… maybe I'm rubbing off on her… Kacey mused.

"Oh em gee Kace! You look soo cute! It's not the latest from Paris though…" Kacey turned and faced Molly.

"It doesn't look like you are wearing them either Molly. In fact it kind of looks like you are wearing something I would wear to charity." That was a lie; Molly looked stunning. Of course, Kacey wouldn't say that to her.

Molly's face fell. "Do you really think it looks bad?" She pouted.

Kacey sighed, dusting off her blue mini. "No, you can pull it off." She lied through her teeth.

Molly beamed at her, "Thanks! Grace has an emergency spa treatment… she had a huge pimple. She'll probably be back later today."

"So it's just us two main Perfs. I hope she's okay though."

"It looked soo icky. I told her not to show up 'till it was gone."

Kacey nodded, when you were a Perf you had to look perfect.

"I heard you and Loserberry got in a big fight yesterday! What happened? Give me all the deats!"

"You mean St… uh yeah Loserberry. No big deal, she was being a total lezzo and like… winking at me and shit." Kacey said flipping her curly hair.

"Oh… right… Kacey, I've been meaning to ask… what happened to your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Kacey asked protectively. Yeah, it was natural, but she rocked it.

"Nothing… it's just… not straight and… stuff…" Molly finished lamely.

"It's called natural hair. It's a trend sweeping the world. And I look hot, thank you very much."

"I'm not saying you don't!" Molly quickly backtracked. "It's just… with those earrings you look… ghetto…" She whispered.

"How can earrings make me look ghetto? Bamboo earrings are very cute. Thank you very much."

"Sorry… didn't mean to offend you."

Kacey sighed. "It's okay. Anyway, what did you do last night?"

Molly flushed. "Nothing! Why? Who told you I did anything?"

Kacey looked at her. "Okay…"

"Hey babe!" Dean said hugging her from behind. "I missed you!"

"Hey Dean, how are you?" Kacey said, trying to pull away from him.

"You look hot today." Dean said kissing her neck.

"Dean… pda much?" Molly said annoyed.

Dean stiffened behind Kacey, and quickly moved away. "So how was your maid's cousins' birthday babe?" He asked giving her a quick peck.

"It was fine. She loved my gift." Kacey smoothly lied.

"Awesome. We're still on for tonight. Right?" Dean asked like a hopeful puppy.

"Tonight?" Kacey replied blankly.

"Yeah… you said we were gonna do stuff tonight."

Kacey sighed, "Oh I forgot! Dean I'll make it up to you I promise!"

Dean sighed as the bell rang. "Whatever. I have to go class."

"I'll walk you." Molly offered, walking away with him.

Kacey sighed, and touched her hair self consciously. She peered at her hair in the mirror. It looked fine. Stupid Molly.

"Hey tiger, you gonna make out with yourself or what?"

Kacey turned and looked at Stevie. "I said no talking in school."

"Oh come on, the halls are cleared. No one is gonna know." Stevie made it obvious that she was checking Kacey out. "You look good Princess." She said pushing herself from the lockers.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Kacey huffed.

"Oh but you want it." Stevie smirked.

"I see you're wearing lip gloss. It's nice to see that you're beginning to care about how others see you as."

"I don't care really. My mother insisted I wear it." Stevie licked her lips slowly, Kacey watched as her tongue wet her lips. "Is it all gone now?" Stevie asked innocently.

"I… I have to go…" Kacey mumbled, walking away. She accidentally dropped her books and quickly bent over to pick them up.

"Wait! Kacey!" Stevie shouted jogging over to her. "Tonight. 5:30, at Danny Mangos. Don't forget." Stevie whispered in Kacey's ear, making her shiver.

"See ya later tiger." Stevie said walking away.

**HTRHTRHTR **

_So how was that? Did you all feel the sexual tension or was that just me? Haha thank you for your reviews Emma-nemma20, Red The Tiger, and Hi. ! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking about making a smutty Stacey one shot? What do you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**HTRHTRHTR **

_Hey guys! I made the smutty Stacey One Shot, but the site put it down. I'll make a tumblr just for these things and at the end of each chapter I'll tell you the link so you guys can read it? How's that? Sorry about being gone for a while. Life happens :P Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! How To Rock isn't mine! If it was mine… Stevie would be cannon ^.^ _

Kacey sighed; she really hoped these meetings at Danny Mangos wouldn't be their thing. In fact, she hoped they wouldn't have a thing at all. Kacey checked her watch, what was up with that girl and being late? It's a wonder she kept a job if she always ran this late.

"Kacey! Glad to see you could make it." Stevie said pushing a purple shake her way. "One Berry Blast Shake for you. Made it myself." She said giving her a small smirk.

"What? Berry Blast? That's one of the highest calorie shakes you guys have! And this is a large! I am not drinking that!" Kacey said pushing the shake to the middle of the table.

"Awh, I'm sorry to hear that! But good news! This is my favourite shake! I'll take this off of your hands." Stevie said wrapping her mouth around the straw, she moaned in content as the liquid went into her mouth.

"I'm sorry… do you want some?" Stevie said holding the smoothie in front of her.

"I don't drink off of people." Kacey replied, trying not to eye the cool drink, it was very hot today, and she was looking forward to the drink.

"Shame." Stevie said taking another sip, "It's _very_ good."

"Is that what you wanted Loserberry? To tease me?"

"No! Not at all, that's just a bonus. I think that in order to know you better we should let you go to your natural habitat. So I brought you to the mall."

"And where's your natural habitat? The trailer park?" Kacey retorted.

Stevie glared at Kacey. "What it Princess, you don't want to piss me off."

"Yeah, well you pissed me off. You just called me materialistic."

"Oh look! The little Perf knows some big words." Stevie glared.

"Shut the fuck up Stevie. You want to know me better? And you take me here? You know not a thing about me. My mother and I were poor until I was fucking ten. Okay? And I mean real fucking poor. And you say things like I am materialistic? I wore hand me downs until I was 11. Some of them my mother had to fucking stitch the moth holes closed. When she married my step dad that's when I started getting this shit. But I don't forget where I came from. I just appreciate what I have now. So get your shit together before you assume. I'm going. And you can tell fuck all about us hanging out together. I'm going." Kacey said walking away. She hated talking about her past, but being judged by Loserberry by all people… that was too much. She wiped away her angry tears. Loserberry got under her skin. She knew people thought she was materialistic… but hearing it from Loserberry… Kacey sighed as she walked towards her car. Whatever, Loserberry could think whatever she liked.

"Hey Kace! Wait up!" Stevie called.

"What do you want Loserberry." Kacey flinched inwardly, her voice sounded hoarse.

"Look… I… I didn't mean to make you upset. Okay? I just assumed…"

"Yeah, you assumed. That's what everyone does."

"Like you don't either? You assume that I live in a trailer park that I like girls, because of how I dress and because I play the bass. You aren't perfect in this assuming game either Princess."

Kacey felt her cheeks heat. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"What? Is THE Kacey Simon saying sorry?" Stevie smiled a bit. "Oh! And here's the rest of the smoothie. It's hot. You'll enjoy it. I have to go to work now, my break is about to be over. But before I do…" Stevie took one last sip of the smoothie. "Text you later, Tiger."

"I don't drink after people!" Kacey shouted to the retreating figure of Stacey.

**HTRHTRHTR **

Kacey sighed as she took a sip of her smoothie. It was actually very good; she might have to buy it sometime in the future. Kacey was trying to write a song for the Perfs, but nothing would come out. Well… nothing Perf like, she had pages full of lyrics… just nothing a Perf would ever sing. Perfs sing about being perfect, and popular, and loved. The lyrics she just spent three hours trying to perfect weren't about that at all. Still, she couldn't get them out of her head.

_You got that swagger, you know that attitude that_

_Very thing that makes my heart go boom boom_

_And when I look at you my heart stops in my chest _

_Believe me when I say you're not like the rest_

_I'm writing your name in all of my books _

_You and me forever girl_

Kacey's hand froze. Once again she wrote the word girl, what was she thinking? She pushed away her notebook, she was meant to have new lyrics by tomorrow. She was sure that Molly would have some, she always trying to one up Kacey. Looks like tomorrow was one of those days, Kacey buried her head in her hands. Maybe she needed to sleep. That would probably do her a world of good. Kacey pulled off her clothes and jumped into bed, hopefully when she woke, she'd feel better.

"Miss Simon! What are you still doing asleep! It's 9 o'clock!" The heavily accented Hispanic accent woke Kacey.

"Rosa…? What are you doing here?" She asked groggily.

"Trying to make sure you get to school before the gates close! I ironed some clothes for you to wear. Please hurry up."

Kacey jumped out of bed, she couldn't believe she over slept! She grabbed the clothes that Rosa put out for her and put them on without much thought. She had no time to put on her contacts, so it looked like she was wearing her glasses today. And her hair? It was so tangled she could hardly manage to pull it into a quick up do. She knew she looked fine, she taught Rosa how to get the clothes that looked nice on her, but still, she hated being late for anything. She rushed out of the house forgetting her purse.

"Bye Rosa!" She shouted slamming the door behind her.

The ride thankfully went without a hitch, she ran as quickly as she could in heels, and smiled when she saw Molly and Grace.

"Hey girls." She said strutting towards them.

"You missed first period! You're so lucky! It was so boring!" Grace sighed flipping her hair.

"Why did you miss first period?" Molly questioned.

"Uhm, my alarm didn't go off." Kacey sighed. "Anyway, I have to go to class." As she walked away, she heard Grace and Molly have a unison gasp, and Molly laugh a bit.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"Oh nothing." Molly sang, quickly elbowing Grace when she opened her mouth.

"Okay… I have to go." She said walking away more quickly. Halfway down the hallway, the giggles were getting louder, but she ignored them with her head held up high. As she turned the corner someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girls' locker room.

"Don't scream Kacey. Just… put on these." Kacey turned and saw that Stevie held out a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"Why are you giving me your clothes and more importantly why would I want to wear them?" Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"Don't make me regret doing something nice for you princess. All I have to say is if you and Dean got freaky and you thought you were pregnant. That's one less thing you have to worry about."

Kacey felt the blood drain from her face and she rushed to the mirror and turned around, there was blood on her yellow dress. "Oh my god…" She whispered.

Stevie looked sympathetic. "Here. And I put some tampons in them as well. Uhm, yeah I have boy shorts as well. This happened to me once before. I always come prepared."

Kacey wordlessly took the clothes and started to the stalls.

"You know… uhm… I thought that you looked really pretty yesterday. I liked your hair all curly and stuff. It looked feisty… like you." Stacey said trying to fill in the awkward silence.

Kacey closed the stall door and once she did her shoulders started shaking. She was an expert at keeping her tears silent. Ever since she learned of her dads' death from over dose, she used to cry loudly, but she wanted her mother to think she was alright, so she learned how to silence her tears.

"You alright in there?" Stevie asked after twenty minutes.

"Molly and Grace… why didn't they tell me?" She hated how she sounded when crying, but Stevie already heard her cry before, so she figured what the hell.

"You're crying… "

Kacey shrugged and sighed, "No I'm not." She lied. "Anyway, how do I look?" She stepped out of the stall in Stevie's clothes.

"You look great." Stevie smiled.

"I look like you." She muttered, smiling.

"Only… like a blacker version of me." Stevie laughed. "Besides, you always look great. Here's a bag to put your clothes in. And you're set for school." Stevie smiled.

Kacey felt her smile waver. "No. I can't… I can't let them see me after what happened. Please…" She whispered, grabbing onto Stevie's hands.

Stevie bit her bottom lip, thinking, and sighed. "Look, how about you and I… skip the rest of school. Okay? Like, we'll have fun doing whatever girly shit you like. Just promise me you won't cry. I don't want to see anymore tears running down that…" Stevie hesitated, and then sighed, "Just don't cry anymore, okay? Today… I'm going to make the rest of your day awesome."

Kacey smiled. "Okay, we can ride in my car… if you don't mind."

Stevie grinned. "I'll be out in like… ten minutes. Okay? I have… business that I need to take care of."

Kacey raised an eyebrow at Stevie. "Fine. If you're not here in ten minutes I leave you okay?"

Stevie snorted. "The princess never leaves her knight in shining armor." She said before she ran off.

Kacey felt herself blushing, as she ran off to the other direction.

Fifteen minutes later, Stevie came back, smiling triumphantly at Kacey.

"What took you so long?" Kacey huffed, starting the engine.

"Aww princess, you'll hear about it tomorrow. You'll love it. Anyhow, hurry up before they catch us." Stevie said sitting in Kacey's car.

"Uh, no, I'm not going anywhere until you buckle up." Kacey said applying lip gloss to her already glossed lips.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." Stevie said looking at Kacey incredulously.

"My car, my rules, now buckle up."

Without a word Stevie buckled up, as Kacey started driving off she grabbed Kacey's iPod. "It wouldn't be a skip day without a soundtrack." She smiled and looked through the songs and her face fell. "Miley Cyrus, seriously? Princess, you need better taste."

"Hey! Miley is amazing!"

"You even have Big Time Rush on here… did your parents put this together?"

"Oh! Put I Know You Know! I love that song!" Kacey squealed.

"Oh… you owe me so much for doing this." Stevie muttered before putting on the song.

"What? It's an amazing song! You have to admit that!"

Stevie shrugged. "It's alright Perfy."

Kacey smiled, "You know you love it! Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the Zoo."

Kacey blinked. "The Zoo?" She repeated.

"Joking, I'll save that for a later date Perfy, we are going to K1 Speed Torrance."

"What?"

"Go Kart, we'll get in for free. I know a guy." Stevie smiled mischievously.

"I've never been Go Karting before."

"There is a first time for everything Kace. Trust me, you'll have fun."

**HTRHTRHTR **

_Okay! So that's the end of this chapter, I hope you guys liked it! I am thinking about the next chapter being in Stevie's point of view? What do you guys think? I got so many awesome reviews! I even made a person want to write again! That is amazing! :D If I get at least 3 reviews by the time I wake up tomorrow then I will have the next chapter out by Tuesday at the latest! AND I will try to make that a super long chapter! What do you say? See you soon! _


	4. Chapter 4

**yHTRHTRHTR **

If you told Stevie Baskara that she'd be hanging out with Perfy… uh, Kacey Simon, and having fun while doing so, she'd probably laugh in your face and say your head was stuck so far up your ass that you didn't know what you were talking about. But, here she was at her favourite Go Kart place with Thumbelina herself, and having one of the best days of her life.

Of course it didn't start off like that, she was puked on by her sick brother when she woke, and was in a pissy mood because of it. When she walked into school she threatened to introduce her bass to Nelson so many times. All he was talking about was Grace, and it was annoying. And to make matters worse, Perfy was on her mind, she felt horrible after making her cry. Sure, she made Nelson and Kevin cry plenty of times, and she almost made Zander cry when she rejected him, but seeing Kacey cry… it was something she didn't like.

Nelsons' shriek brought her out of her thoughts, he and Kevin held out their phones like they were diseased.

"What? What's up?" Stevie asked walking towards them.

"Look what Grace just text me." Nelson moaned handing his phone off to Stevie.

"Kacey is on her monthly! Pass it on?" Stevie looked at the picture in disbelief, Kacey was walking around with blood all over her and her friends would do that to her?

"If any of you guys pass that on, it'll be the last thing you guys ever do. Got it?" Stevie glared at the boys of Gravity 4 as she walked out of their band room.

"Where are you going?" Zander called out after her.

"To the bathroom." She replied giving a half hearted wave goodbye. She ran to her locker and got her just in case clothes. They weren't anything Kacey was used to wearing, but she knew the Perf was in no place to say no. And she didn't say no. It was worse, she cried, again. Seeing her brown eyes water up with tears was heartbreaking for Stevie. When she begged not to continue school… she knew she had to get back at the girls who humiliated her.

She promised to be back in ten minutes, and ran off to find the guys who would do her bidding. It took her a bit longer to find Andy and her other crew of admirers, but she found them, and flirted with them (ugh), in the end she got her way though. They promised to make The Perfs' day a living hell. After giving them an award winning smile, she jogged off to spend the day with Kacey, and how did Kacey repay her? By making her listen to BTR, Miley Cyrus, and The Perfs, still, she had fun; Kacey sang along and even got Stevie to join along in a few songs.

It was nice to see Kacey smile; it wasn't her Perf smiles, but a real one. The happiness shown in her eyes, and her smile… Stevie smirked a bit, it was beautiful.

"Oh my God! That was so fun! I can't believe I've never done that before. Where are we going next?" Kacey asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Uhm, how about we go to Pink's? It's about lunch time and they have the best hotdogs! Though be warned, the line is long. Loads of stars eat there, and since you'll be a star someday…" Stevie traveled off and shot Kacey a small smile.

Kacey beamed. "So will you and Gravity 4. Now come on Stevie! Let's go eat!" She said grabbing Stevie's hand.

Stevie's heart jostled in her chest. What was this girl doing to her?

The line to Pink's was long as ever, it was hot, and to make it worse, there were two guys flirting with Perfy, and she was _enjoying_ it.

"You are gorgeous babe." The blond one winked at her, and Kacey was blushing and flipping her hair.

"Your heads going to fall off if you keep that up." Stevie mumbled to herself.

"You guys live around here?" Kacey asked, touching the arm of the red haired guy.

"We are from Florida actually; we came up here for an acting audition."

"Oh you're actors!" Kacey squealed, and Stevie rolled her eyes. "What are you auditioning for?"

"Uh… a new show called Queen of the Bay, it's for TeenNick." Blondie said probably giving off what he thought was a cute smile. It looked more like he was constipated.

"I'll make sure to look out for it!" Kacey smiled.

"Hey… uh… this is going to sound a bit forward, but I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, can I have your number?" The red hair guy asked Stevie. Wait, what? Stevie looked at the guy, he was cute, I mean, he was datable but… not what she wanted.

"No thanks, you're not my type. In fact, I think this line is too long. We're leaving Kace." Stevie grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"What was that for? That guy was totally hot and into you! Why did you turn him down?"

"I said not my type." Stevie grumbled. "We're getting Taco Bell."

"You need to lighten up! I mean, even if he isn't your type you could have fun!"

"I don't whore my body out to random guys like you apparently like to do Thumbelina."

Kacey stopped walking, and her face was quickly masked, but that didn't stop Stevie from seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Fine Loserberry, I didn't know you thought that, but I'm glad that I know now. I actually thought we could be friends."

Stevie scoffed. "Like I'd ever want to be friends with a whore." She retorted.

"You… fucking… loser." Kacey spat, "Don't you ever come near me again. We can fail this damn project for all I care! Just… fuck you!" She screamed, and got into her car.

"How am I meant to get home?" Stevie yelled.

"If you're not my friend, you don't ride my car. Figure it out yourself Loserberry." And with that, she sped off.

Stevie sighed as she walked down the busy streets of Los Angeles.

"Hey kid!" Someone shouted, Stevie looked up and saw two girls holding hands, one a blonde with bobbed hair and the other a brunette with long hair. "I saw you got in a fight with your girlfriend."

Stevie blinked blankly. "My what?" She finally managed to say.

"The black chick?" The blonde started, the brunette jabbed her with her elbow. "That's not the correct term to say! It's African American."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I hate being politically correct, you know that." She said smiling at the brunette. "Anyway, I just wanna say, that whatever happens, if she's the one, stick with her okay? It gets tough, but love is rough."

"Wait… I… I don't _love_ that Perf! She is a major pain in the butt! How could anyone love that?"

"Aww! I so said the same thing about you once, didn't I?" The brunette cooed, laying her head on the blonde.

"Look, Perfy and I were forced together for some stupid ass project. I don't like her! She is too... ugh! And she left me here by myself, when I was trying to be nice to her! Do you not know how frustrating that is? She was crying and I helped her out, because that's how nice I can be! And how does she repay me? By flirting with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb actor guys! Yeah, and plus, if you didn't notice… she's a girl!" Stevie took a deep breath, and remembered that she was talking to two girls who were holding hands. "I mean nothing wrong with liking chicks and all, that's just not me."

The brunette smiled, "I know it's hard coming to realise your feelings, but you like her dear, there isn't anything wrong with girls liking girls, just like their isn't anything wrong with guys liking guys."

"Yeah, thanks for the lesson. But I can't like her. She wouldn't like me back, even if she did, she's too caught up in her image to want to destroy it."

The blonde gave Stevie a small smile, "I know how that is. But don't let that hold you back, and if you said things that might have hurt your girlfriend, you should apologise. On one of our first dates, some guys tried to flirt with her," she said giving the brunette a quick kiss, "But if I let that stop me, we wouldn't be married by now."

"You're… married?" Stevie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah! The moment California allowed it, we got married." The blonde smiled happily.

Stevie smiled back, "Thanks for talking to me and all, but I need to get home now."

"It's fine, good luck fixing things with your girlfriend!" The couple waved as Stevie walked away.

When she was a good block away, Stevie sighed, did people really think that she and Kacey were dating today? She walked a bit longer, thinking if she had enough money for a ride home, when she heard a car beep behind her. She turned around and saw Kacey behind the wheel.

"I thought you left?" She asked walking up to the car.

"You promised me shopping." She said after a few minutes. "Plus, you were nice to me at the start of the day, and I was having fun… I shouldn't have ruined it by flirting with guys, I mean, I have a boyfriend."

Stevie sighed, "Sorry for calling you a whore. I got… jealous. I know, that's no reason for me to call you names, but… I really am sorry."

Kacey blinked her brown eyes wide with confusion. "Jealous? The red head asked you out… I liked him the most. You are lucky! He had nice arms."

Stevie shrugged, "I don't… uh… like red heads." She smiled tightly.

"Fair enough, but… you don't really think I'm a whore, do you?" Kacey asked slowly.

"No! God no! I don't… I just… lost my temper. I am sorry. I really am."

Kacey smiled, "Get in the car Baskara! I got step daddy's credit card and it's begging to be spent!"

Stevie groaned jokingly as she got in the car, "Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this?"

Kacey winked at Stevie, "Cos you are sweetie. But on the plus side! You get to spend the afternoon with moi!"

Stevie was silent for a while and bit her lip, "I really, really, am sorry for calling you that. I shouldn't have said that, and… I'm just really sorry."

Kacey sighed, "Look Stevie, I forgive you. Honestly I forgive you. It's water under the bridge."

Stevie looked out the window, watching the cars go by, "I know that, but I still feel like a bitch for saying that. I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise."

"Stop sulking! We're meant to be having fun! You are not having fun."

Stevie just shrugged.

Kacey huffed before pulling over "I forgive you Stevie; I wouldn't be driving you around if I was upset at you still."

"I don't forgive myself easily Kacey. Especially when I hurt someone… a friend." Stevie said looking out the window.

"You're… we're friends?" Kacey asked disbelief obvious in her voice.

"What? You don't want to be my friend?" Stevie snapped, turning towards Kacey.

"No! I do! I just… I just never thought that I would be your friend… I mean… I'm _m_eand you're… _you_. Uh, no offence."

Stevie smiled a bit, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It is pretty weird."

"You are in need of ice cream, and I need some chocolate. We'll get those first, then go shopping. Okay?"

Stevie nodded. "Sure, I'm fine with that."

**HTRHTRHTR **

Three hours later and they were _still_ shopping. The Perf could shop.

"And you find this fun?" Stevie asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Stop complaining! This is fun! I'll look so much better than Molly! How is that not fun?"

"Because we've been here forever! Look! It's almost 6:30! Can we please go!"

Kacey sighed, "Just one more shop!"

"You said that at the last one! And the one before that! And the other one before that!"

"Fine! Let me buy thi-" Kacey stopped, as she looked up, she looked out the window and her face fell.

"Kace what's wrong?" Stevie asked worried.

Kacey shook her head, "Nothing… I thought I saw Dean and Molly… kissing… it must have been someone else, let's go."

The ride back was silent, minus Stevie talking to give Kacey directions to her home. To help cope with the silence, Stevie turned on Kacey's I Pod, as they neared Stevies' house. Once outside, Stevie sighed and turned down the music.

"Kacey what's up?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"What if that was really Dean and Molly? What if... Grace once said… he was my first Stevie."

Stevie didn't know what to do, she promised Kacey that she wouldn't cry again today, and here she was crying. Stevie did something totally Un Stevie like. Stevie Baskara hugged Kacey Simon.

**HTRHTRHTR **

_So I know that this isn't as long as I hoped, but it's 6 pages on Word. I hope you guys liked it. I might be away for a while. Though I promise that I will upload every time I can! I really like the love that this AND as promised! ratedmforeawesome dot tumblr dot com_ (take out spaces, and the dots with... '.' lol) _Stacey Rated M fanfic! Enjoy! ;) I will be uploading in 2-3 weeks time, but I will be writing, so the next chapter will probably be the biggest yet!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING AND I AM SERIOUSLY UPSET ABOUT HTR BEING CANCELED! :(**

"Guys suck." Kacey moaned as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.

Stevie smiled a bit, the thought of how adorable Kacey looked crossed her mind, and she frowned. Did she really just think that? Ugh, she must have been spending too much time around her brothers and the guys of Gravity 4. I mean, sure, there were rumours that she liked girls. But they were just rumours. Maybe. Well, kind of. Okay, it could be true. But she'd never admit it. Not while she was attending Brewster High. That would just be social suicide. It's not like Stevie cared about that, honestly she didn't. But Kacey did, and she didn't really like hiding the fact that she was sneaking around just to hang out with her.

_"You two are just hanging out because of the project. You know that." _The logical side of her brain argued.

_"Maybe we can actually be friends though."_ She countered.

_"Yeah right, like that will ever happen." _The logical side of her brain scoffed.

Stevie groaned, she understood now what her brothers meant when they said she could be annoying; she needed to stop arguing with herself, it gave her headaches.

"You know, sometimes I wish I were a lesbian. I mean, dicks aren't all that great looking anyway."

Stevie blinked. "What?" She asked incredulously.

Kacey blushed. "I mean... they just... I don't know. You never thought of just swearing off guys?"

Stevie snorted, she'd only been with a guy once, and that happened when she was terribly drunk. It would never happen again.

"Oh come on!" Kacey exclaimed, grabbing Stevie's beanie and placing it on her head, her curls tumbling from it.

"Yeah, but girls hardly ever mean it when they say it." Stevie answered.

"Well they never dated the guys I did."

Stevie shrugged.

"I mean like, my first kiss? I learned that he only did that as a dare. My first boyfriend, James? Well, turns out he was trying to grasp onto his last bit of masculinity, and now is Jamie! Maybe guys aren't for me."

"That just sounds like bad luck, Tiger. It's no reason to swear off guys for good." Stevie said, taking Kacey's spoon and eating a bit of the ice cream." Kacey was silent for a while. "I guess... but..." She sighed. "Let's get you home, thanks for hanging out with me babe."

Okay, lets' get one thing straight. Stevie's heart did not skip a beat. Stevie's heart is always steady; it never did stupid girly things like that. But, if she was a stupid girl whose heart skipped beats; then at that moment in time, it would have.

"W-what did you just call me?"

"Oh! I call all my girl friends babe. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. It's just.. different." Stevie said, looking down, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Come on, let's go!"

The car ride was kind of fun. If you call listening to Kacey belt out the top 40's fun. That changed when Stevie put in her iPod and changed the music to Sleeping With Sirens.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kacey shouted.

"I wanted to listen to good music." She retorted, smiling a bit when Kacey huffed.

"This music sounds weird!" Kacey whined.

"It does not! Listen to the guitar! How amazing does that sound?!"

"It's okay... I like my music more."

"Of course you do, but, I'll have you loving my stuff soon."

"You know... I'm surprised that you don't have Gaga on here... isn't she like... I dunno... the kind of music your people listen to?"

"My people?" Stevie asked slowly.

"I don't mean to be, like, rude, I was just... you know... wondering."

"Weren't you the one who was just saying that you wanted to be a lesbian like, a few minutes ago? And, even if I was gay it doesn't mean I have to listen to Gaga. You do know that, right?" Stevie snapped.

"I didn't mean to upset you! I was just trying to make conversation!" Kacey shouted trying to defend herself.

"Yeah, well it was kind of stupid and rude what you said." Stevie said crossing her arms.

Kacey licked her lips. "Look, can we try not to fight for once? I mean, we were getting along... and I'm sorry... I just guess I say stupid things around you."

"You can drop me off here." Stevie sighed.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Kacey said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah... anytime. And Tiger, I like fighting with you, it's entertaining. Why would I stop doing the things I like?" Stevie smirked.

"Talk to you later." She waved as she walked away.

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR**

"Where were you?" Stevie's dad barked as she came in the door.

"Hanging with friends." She replied, giving him a hug. "Hey daddy."

"Stevie, you should have called! I was about to send Andy out to search for you!"

"I'm sorry. My friend had a bad day, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Stevie you know how I feel about you not calling."

Stevie sighed, her mother was visiting her family in Italy, that meant her dad was in charge, and her dad was extremely over protective.

"I really am sorry. It won't happen again."

"Thank you." Her dad said walking to his room. Stevie didn't like stressing out her dad, he was stressed enough already, with his job as a social worker, and taking care of four boys.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." Stevie asked walking towards the kitchen.

"You're lucky I made Andy and Tom save some pizza for you!" Her youngest brother Jack said as he grabbed a piece of leftover pie.

"Oh we have pizza?" Stevie searched through the refrigerator for the cold pizza.

"It's vegetarian though. Max is trying to become one for his new love!" Her older brother Tom shouted, making kissing faces.

"Wait… I thought he was dating Patricia?" Stevie asked taking a big bite out of the pizza.

"She dumped him! Oh man you should have seen it! He was so pissed… Anyway, I gotta go! I have college in the morning, and Max wants to leave now. See you guys later. And Jack, remember, if you ace that geography test-"

"I get to get a new bike!" Jack beamed waving to his brother. Tom smiled and left the house.

"I gotta go to bed now. Dad and I made a deal that if I go to sleep without him telling me to for a month he'll think about getting me a snake! How cool is that?!" Jack smiled and ran off.

Stevie's phone buzzed as she walked to her room.

Flopping on her bed, she looked at her phone and saw a text from Zander.

**Why'd you ditch?** **– Z**

Stevie sighed, and typed quickly.

**Family probz. We have practice in the morning, right?**

She knew that Zander would text her after he was finished talking to whatever girl he was currently chasing after. She was fine with that, besides, she wanted to talk to Kacey.

It was silly, she knew, to like a straight girl. It only brought heartache. But she couldn't help how she felt, could she? Maybe she could. It was easier to ignore the feelings when she hated her, but now…

Stevie sighed, who knew that she could be such a girl?

Her phoned buzzed again, she picked it up, and couldn't help the huge smile that came across her face; it was Kacey.

**Hey Stevie I'm bored. Lol **The text read

**Oh, way to make me feel special Tiger. **She replied, only half joking.

**Hey! I like talking to you! You should feel special ;) It's hard to think that a few days ago I thought I hated you.**

A winky face? What does that mean? Oh god, no. She was not going to turn into one of those girls. No. Stevie was not one of those girls. She'd just fight fire with fire. That seems good.

**Call me. **Was her reply.

A few seconds later, her phone was ringing.

"Hey tiger." Stevie smiled as she answered the phone.

"Why did you want me to call you?" Kacey laughed awkwardly.

"Your voice isn't half as annoying as I used to be." Stevie replied.

There was silence on the other end.

"Uhm… thanks?" Kacey finally said.

"Anytime."

Another moment of silence.

"So… what are you doing?"

Stevie's smile grew wider. This is it. Fighting fire with fire.

"Taking off my bra, I hate wearing them." She said casually.

"Do you normally tell people that?" Kacey asked, her voice getting higher.

Stevie laughed, "What are you doing?" She asked, not answering her question.

"Just talking to you… I broke up with Dean over text."

"Pity." Stevie said sarcastically.

"He responded with a picture of him and Molly… kissing. And said kiss my ass. Ugh, I hate Molly at times."

"It takes two to cheat carina."

Kacey scoffed. "Yeah, I know. But it'll be social suicide seeing them together."

"I think that she'll break up with him. She probably just wanted him because you had him."

"You know the thing about me wanting to be lesbian?" Kacey asked.

Stevie was confused by the change of subject, but a bit hopeful as well. "Yeah?" She replied.

"Uhm… I was… uh… kidding."

Stevie bit her lip. "Yeah, I figured." She replied, almost unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"I mean… I find some girls cute, but I wouldn't date them… y'know?"

"Yup."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be?"

"I dunno." Kacey whispered.

"Trust me Kacey, if I did like girls, you wouldn't be my type. You're too perfy."

_Shut up Stevie._ The logical side of her brain shouted, however, her mouth didn't listen.

" I like 'em dirty. And while you may be a bitch, dirty is one thing you're not."

_Now would be a great time to shut up!_

"I mean, the whole school knows you're a prude. It's probably one of the reasons' Dean cheated on you."

"Fuck you Stevie." Kacey replied, and hung up on her.

Stevie stared at her phone, tears of hurt and anger threatening to pour. Grabbing her covers, Stevie huddled under them, trying to wish the last five minutes away.

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR**

**A/N Long time no write! Sorry about that! I know this chapter ended on a sour note… but… you won't stay mad at me for long! I will be writing some more naughty one shots, and if you want them, just message me, and I'll put it on my page! I'm sooo glad so many of you like this story! Review if you want! Thank you all so much! **


	6. Chapter 6

Was she seriously giving her the silent treatment? Stevie fumed. How childish was that? It's been a week. Stevie was apologising furiously, yet that stupid perf thought she could give her the silent treatment. To make thing worse, rumours were going around that Dean and Kacey were back together. Not that she cared, of course, she could date that douche. It's her life. She could date all the douche bags in the world, Stevie still wouldn't care.

But still, every time Stevie was around, they were groping each other. But Stevie didn't mind. At all.

"Stevie! You keep on missing your intro! What's up?" Zander asked, shaking Stevie out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Stevie mumbled, which stopped the guys in their track.

"Oh my god, something must be wrong. Stevie Baskara said sorry." Kevin said dropping his drum sticks.

"Look it's nothing, okay?" She growled.

"Stevie, we're a band. We tell each other things."Zander said, Stevie rolled her eyes, knowing that soon he'd be going on one of his 'heart warming' speeches if she didn't stop him.

"I just don't feel well, maybe its nerves... you know with the talent show and all."

"Stevie, we are working our butts off, we will win, I'm sure! We have half a month left before the show, we'll be fine!"

Stevie nodded glancing at her phone, her heart jumped when she saw she got a text. She opened it and saw red when she saw a picture of Kacey and Dean making out.

"I have to go." She huffed, grabbing her leather jacket, and storming out of the band room.

How the fuck could she? How dare that PERF do this to her! She snuck out the school to the track outside underneath the bleachers. These were her non band friends, social outcasts that almost everyone in the school was afraid of. They weren't bad, minus the fact that they got high an drunk during school. And that's what Stevie needed, a drink.

"Hey Dawn, you got a drink?" She asked, sitting on the ground.

"Stevie! I haven't seen you in forever! Since you started hanging out with those straight edges." She said handing Stevie a water bottle full of vodka.

Stevie snorted, "No, we stopped hanging out on me because you cheated on me with some guy."

Dawn shrugged, her pink hair blowing in the wind. "Details." She laughed taking a drag of a cigarette.

"So what brings you here babe?"

Stevie winced as the vodka went down her throat. "Needed to think." She simply said, taking the cigarette from Dawn and taking a drag.

"Ahh, you need to talk to me?"

"Talking is the last thing I want to do. Do you have a joint?" She asked, taking another drag.

"This is the Stevie I know and love." Dawn laughed, going through her purse.

"Gimme." Stevie said, trying to snatch the joint from Dawns' hands.

"Hah, no Stevie. Not yet. I missed you." Dawn said, giving her a smile. "I want something from you."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested." She said, taking another swig of vodka

"Yeah, but you sure are interested in that Kacey bitch." Dawn muttered.

"She is not a bitch." Stevie snarled, getting up in Dawn's face.

Dawn chuckled. "I love how angry you get Stevie… it's hot. But let's face it, Kacey won't like you. She won't go for anyone like you. She thinks that she is too good for you. But me and you? We had something real, babe. Remember how much we fucked? Remember how good that felt? You will never get that with that prep. You know that, right?"

Stevie felt tears brim in her eyes.

"Come on Stevie, you know what you want. Remember this?" Dawn kissed Stevie gently, bringing memories that they shared together, her first time, her first orgasm, and her first love.

Stevie pulled away the booze fogging her thoughts.

"You'll never get that with Kacey. You know that." Dawn whispered in her ear, before nibbling on the lobe.

"Stop…" Stevie whispered, as Dawn pushed her hard to the ground and straddled her.

"Stevie, is that what you really want?" Dawn asked traveling down her neck, as Stevie whimpered.

"I…" Her breath hitched as Dawn started playing with her breasts.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!"

Dawn froze, as did Stevie, she knew that voice, it was Kacey.

"Well, well, well… Simon. What a surprise seeing you here." Dawn smirked, still on top of Stevie.

"Get off of her." Kacey growled.

Dawn laughed, "Hun, don't get your panties in a bunch. Stevie is mine. You don't know her like I do. You're just jealous that you can't touch her like I can."

Dawn bent down to kiss Stevie again, this time, her tongue entering her mouth. But that quickly stopped when Kacey pulled her off by the hair.

"Look you whore. You had your chance with her, okay? Now get lost."

"Do you really want to fuck with me pretty girl?"

"Look bitch, I took martial arts. I'm not afraid of you."

Dawns smirk faded a bit, and handed Stevie the joint. "Call me later babe." She said before walking away.

"Don't smoke that!" Kacey yelled as Stevie took a drag.

"You called me … your girlfriend." Stevie laughed.

"Yeah, it was to get her off of you. I'm dating Dean." Kacey groaned picking her up.

"We have to get to school!" Stevie snorted as she was being dragged out of the track.

"School is out. You do know that right?"

"But we must learn! To be smart and shit!" Stevie yelled, and stopped in her tracks.

"You are hot." She said seriously.

"And you are smashed. I'll drive you around and wait till you calm down."

"I like your boooooobs!" Stevie sang as Kacey tugged her towards the car.

"Are you trying to have sex with me?" She asked as Kacey put on her seatbelt.

"No, I'm trying to keep you alive." Kacey muttered, and quickly went to the driver's seat.

**Kacey POV**

It was hard driving, because, well, intoxicated Stevie is a horny person.

"What are you doing?!" Kacey shrieked as Stevie started to move her hands up her thighs.

"Shhhhh… you'll enjoy it!" Stevie laughed as Kacey pulled over.

"Stevie, you need to calm down… mhph!"

Stevie captured Kacey's mouth, biting her bottom lip, so that Kacey would gasp, her tongue went into her mouth, and she began sucking on Kacey's tongue, causing her to moan loudly.

"Stevie…" Kacey whispered as Stevie trailed kisses down her neck.

"Stevie…?" Kacey asked, because as soon as it happened, it stopped. She chuckled a bit when she heard a loud snore.

She moved Stevie back to her spot and began driving again.

She did not enjoy that kiss. She tried convincing herself, despite the fact that it turned her on very much. She should have tried harder to stop her, but once Stevie kissed her, her mind went blank. It was… the best kiss she ever had.

Kacey sighed, driving around aimlessly. She didn't really know what to do.

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRH TRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR HTRHTRHTR**

**This is a bit short, I hope you enjoy! I see that a lot of people read this, it would mean a lot to me if you left a review! Also, if you have a one shot that you want me to do, DM me, and I'll try my best to do one! **

**I don't own anything, really, only Dawn… and we'll be seeing her again soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own How to Rock. And I have a pet unicorn called Tasha; also, my triceratops flies me to college daily. I don't have to take stupid public transportation. Yup.**

Kacey heard Stevie moan, and from her peripheral, she noticed she was waking up. "Nice sleep druggy?" Her confusion turned into anger the more and more she drove around.

"Can you not?" Stevie mumbled rubbing her head.

"I can and I will. First of you, you were high, and drunk, on school property! Do you not know how much trouble that can get you into?! Then, I had to rescue you from some skank! And-"

"Dawn is not a skank." Stevie shot back.

A snort escaped from Kacey's mouth before she could stop it. "Yeah, sure."

"And you don't have to rescue me Kacey! I do not need a knight in shining armor. Never have, never will."

"I'm not a knight in shining armor Stevie; I'm more like your princess in a pink dress. But that's not the point! The point is that you were under the influence at school, and if I didn't step in, you could've waked up by the sk… Dawn", she corrected herself when she noticed Stevie was glaring, "regretting what happened."

"Nope, wouldn't have happened. Dawn doesn't stay around that long." Stevie smirked bitterly.  
"The point remains Stevie."

They drove around in silence.

"I don't really remember what happened." Stevie bashfully admitted.

Kacey chewed on her bottom lip. "You kissed me." She said finally, deciding to omit the part where she called her girlfriend. After all, it was just a strange slip on the tongue.

"Oh."

"It's fine."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Won't happen again."

Kacey clutched the wheel tightly, "I said it's fine, didn't I?" She tried to mask the disappointment from her voice.

"Yeah, you did. What time is it?"

"Almost six. Why?" She answered confused by the change of subject.

"Shit…" Stevie muttered rummaging through her pockets until she finally pulled out her phone.

"My dad called ten times, and Zander five. Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be grounded for life. That's what's wrong."

Kacey shrugged. "Good you deserve it."

Stevie sighed, "Look, I said sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to forget…" She trailed off and crossed her arms.

"Forget what?" Kacey asked, her brown eyes watching Stevie pace back and forth.

Stevie abruptly stopped as if she remembered Kacey was there.

"Nothing, okay? Nothing. Kace… can you do me a favour? Can you please take me home. Please?" She begged, her hazel eyes searching Kacey's brown.

Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Take a shower first. I'll give you my clothes to wear. You smell like alcohol."

Stevie smiled brightly. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!" She ran out the door into what she must have thought was the bathroom. A few seconds later she came back out.

"That's a closet." She stated eyes wide. "It's the size of my room."

Kacey chuckled. "Bathroom is behind the other door."

"B- but your closet!"

"I know, it needs expanding, Molly, her closet is almost the size f mine! It's so embarrassing."

"I wonder what you'd think if you saw my closet." Stevie mused tugging her shirt.

Kacey squealed and fell. "What are you doing?" She shouted, blushing.

"Getting ready to take a shower?" Stevie replied, smirking a bit.

"Do that in the bathroom!" She replied covering her eyes.

Stevie let out a loud laugh, 'Okay! Whatever you say Tiger."

"Here's a towel, and something you might wear." Kacey said thrusting a pile at her.

Stevie laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

HTRHTRHTR

Half an hour later, they were in the car, getting ready to leave.

"I am in _love_ with your shower!" Stevie sighed, "I wish I could always take showers like that!"

Kacey giggled, "I didn't take you as the kind of girl who loved showers."

"I have four brothers, getting in a shower is like… it takes strategy. And you have to be in and out quickly. So taking a twenty minute shower was heaven."

"That's too short for me!' Kacey exclaimed.

Stevie smiled. "Thanks for being understanding by the way."

"Hmm?"

"You know… about what happened earlier? With Dawn? Thanks for not freaking out. Most people would've. So thanks."

Kacey smiled. "Hey, you saved me once, I'm glad to have returned the favour. What happened between you two anyway?"

Stevie gave a small smile. Her eyes suddenly cloudy with the past. "I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe later, okay?"

Kacey frowned, but decided not to push it. "We're here now."

Stevie sighed, and bit her bottom lip. "Well, it's time to face the wrath of my father."

She looked between her house and Kacey, as if she was trying to decide something.

It was then; she leaned over, brushed Kacey's hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead. It was a gentle kiss, with so much more written behind it. When she looked in her eyes Stevie bent a little more, this time to kiss her nose.

"Thank you my princess in the sparkly pink dress." She whispered, leaving a speechless Kacey behind.

**AN**

**So this has a bit of fluff! Haha I hope you don't mind! I've been super busy with work and college, but I read each and everyone of your comments! Stacey4ever this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you for your comment! :) And thank everyone for reviewing! I love you all! If anyone wants to make a cover, please feel free to do so! xxx**


End file.
